Agent X/Legends
Agent X, also known as Robo-X, Shadow Rush, and Xeke, is a mysterious Dino Attack agent who was killed and then reborn as a cyborg ghost. Biography Early Life Not much is currently known about Agent X's life as a child, including his real name. His brother, Zack, liked to call him "Xekial". Dino Attack In 2010, Xekial joined the Dino Attack Team under the codename "Agent X". During his first weeks as a recruit, X was flown to an unknown place. Halfway through this trip, the T-1 Typhoon crash-landed on a forested island. X and his old friend, Xero, explored the island. Unfortunately, Xero was killed by Mutant Lizards. During a mission to Ta-Metru, X was quickly overwhelmed by the Mutant Dinos. He suddenly found himself in the future, where everything was devastated. A Mutant T-Rex sneaked up on him and killed him. However, X was revived, now reformed as a cyborg ghost. He opened up a time portal and returned to the present. Upon returning to base, X set to work building new vehicles. He combined a Fire Hammer and an Iron Predator to create a Fire Predator, and he also combined a Steel Sprinter and an Urban Avenger to create an Urban Sprinter. Using his robotic arm, he made a duplicate of each vehicle. He took one of the Fire Predators and drove off. Briefly going by the nickname "Robo-X", he was patrolling the LEGO City when he was suddenly ambushed by a bipedal Mutant Lion. The Mutant Lion locked Robo-X in a jail cell. A laser hit the Mutant Lion, and when Robo-X finally got a good look at the creature, he realized the truth about Dino Attack Team and the Mutant Dinos. Agent X realized that the creature that kidnapped him was the Golden Hunter. The Golden Hunter summoned his ghost minions to fight X. During the battle, X realized his true power was shapeshifting, and he transformed himself into a ghost destroyer tank to defeat the Golden Hunter's ghost minions. Agent X returned to Dino Attack Headquarters, where he encountered the Golden Hunter once again. He turned his arm into a super repulsor cannon and fired at the Golden Hunter, destroying his foe. However, he was struck with the realization that he was responsible for the current situation. Then, X passed out. Unconscious, Agent X entered the Dream Realm, where the Golden Hunter was still alive and had revealed his true form as the Shadow Hunter. X was trapped in the Dream Realm, forced to sustain himself by eating rats while occasionally battling Mutant Dinos. During his time in the Dream Realm, X changed his codename to Shadow Rush. He finally confronted the Shadow Hunter and killed him. Upon the Shadow Hunter's defeat, a portal opened above Shadow Rush, allowing him to return to Dino Attack Headquarters. Shadow Rush explored LEGO City and encountered some Mutant Raptors. He learned that Shadow Hunter was the Mutant Dinos' master and, by killing him, Shadow Rush had inherited his powers. Unfortunately, the raptors did not see Shadow Rush as their new master and attacked him. After defeating the Mutant Dinos, Agent X (who considered changing his codename again, this time to Spirit of Darkness) realized that the space portals were broken, preventing him from returning to Dimension X and giving the Golden Hunter a proper burial. He tested out his new powers, including teleportation. During his time with Dino Attack Team, Agent X experienced some difficult times, such as learning that his brother died without knowing the circumstances. He also found almost true friendship in Pteri, a female Mutant Pterosaur. Agent X actively participated in Dino Attack Team's mission to LEGO Island. During this mission, X helped to rescue Hotwire and Kat from a pair of Skr-Ok vikings. Because of what the Brickspider Bot v1.0 had almost done to his brother, X cast off his mask and mentally renamed himself "Xeke". Abilities and Traits Agent X is cool and friendly, although he gets agitated easily. X sometimes goes for long periods of time without contacting the team. X works alone and chooses not to tell his Dino Attack teammates that he is a ghost, preferring to keep it secret. X is also a big fan of Linkin Park. After being killed by a Mutant T-Rex, X was reborn as a half-robotic ghost. X's robot arm has several additional functions, including vehicle duplication. As a ghost, X is intangible but is vulnerable to attacks from other ghosts. X's true power is his ability to shapeshift, and he has demonstrated this ability by transforming himself into tanks and by turning his arms into super repulser cannons or light cannons. Upon killing the Shadow Hunter, X gained his powers, which included teleportation and the ability to understand the Mutant Dinos' language. Agent X was a highly skilled soccer player prior to joining the Dino Attack Team, and from soccer he has learned his exceptionally deadly aiming skills. X has also shown his skills as a mechanic, able to engineer new vehicles such as his Fire Predator. Trivia *'Zephyria' expressed interest in joining Dino Attack: At War's End, but was unable to do so because her laptop broke. It is unconfirmed whether she would have continued playing as X or would have adopted a new primary character. *X's brother Zack was in the Alpha Team under the codename "Agent Z". Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Legends